


Speechless

by audaciousdilettante



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Confusion, Curiosity, M/M, Social Media, drunk and high boy squad, out of character Elia at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audaciousdilettante/pseuds/audaciousdilettante
Summary: In Giovanni’s opinion there’s nothing more infuriating than a messed up carpet. In Luchino’s opinion there’s nothing more exciting than having a WhatsApp group about himself. All boy squad members however agreed on one thing: there’s nothing more confusing than Eleonora Sava asking out Elia Santini through instagram. —Some fluff and ridiculous boysquad-moments for a change after the anxiety that has been episode 6 so far—





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb, I apologise in advance

“Uhh I see you had some practice. I’m still gonna nail it, Marti, get over it!”  
“You wish, Garau!”  
The peaceful-not-so-peaceful FIFA match between Martino and the owner of the landfill-like looking living room was abruptly interrupted by their impartial friend Elia Santini violently coughing, suffocating. Martino immediately dropped his controller, rushing towards his dying friend, ready to perform the Heimlich Maneuver on him. Elia however pushed him away.  
“I’m sorry Nico turned you down tonight, but that doesn’t mean you have to jump at me. I’m fine, fag!”, he joked out of breath, red face, occasionally interrupted by coughs.  
“Fuck you! Sorry for wanting to save your life!” Martino put his hands up in defence.  
“You’re not the one who’s supposed to apologise, Marti…”, Gio stated coldly.  
“For what? For making a gay joke? Calm your ovaries, Marti knows-”  
“For spitting your cheap beer on our _white_ carpet, asshole!”, Giovanni interrupted his friend, furious.  
“Don’t you mean brown?”, mentioned friend giggled.  
“Don’t you mean sorry?”  
“Are you two done now?”  
“Why did you waste so much of your favourite beer in the first place?”, Luchino questioned, suspicious.  
“Look!” Elia waved his phone importunately in Luca’s face. “Eleonora texted me! She’s literally asking me out. _Wanna grab a coffee at the Baretto someday? Blushing smile-emoji._ Is she serious?”  
“Dude, it’s like 11 or something. Of course she’s not serious! She’s either drunk or her friends took her phone”, Gio concluded.  
All the while Martino Rametta was confused and that’s putting it mildly. Their mission had literally _just_ failed and Eleonora took the opportunity to throw herself at Elia? Now? Nothing made sense in that moment, therefore he asked his still coughing friend to hand him his phone before politely dragging it out of his hand.  
It was in fact Eleonora Sava’s instagram account he received the message from and it was in fact a blunt invitation to a date. No friends or company mentioned in any way, just this…and a smiling emoji. “I- I don’t understand…”, a frowning Martino eventually admitted causing Elia to frown as well. He looked comical and in that moment Luchino wondered if anyone has ever told him that his expressions once recorded could perfectly serve as reaction gifs.

“I don’t get it either but _you_ look like you know more than you admit. Is there some kind of background story to it?”, the walking meme expressed his presumption, sick of everyone always plotting around him.   
“I- I mean we…we tried to set you up with Silvia.”  
“ _Grazie al cazzo_ but what does this have to do with Eleonora? Is she your next victim?”  
Martino was nervously scratching the back of his head while the others were urging him on to finally spill the tea.

“There’s a WhatsApp group.”

“Consisting of? What for?” Elia Santini grew more and more impatient with every look his friends avoided, every uncomfortable silence that fell. There was something rotten here, Elia could smell it from miles away and it definitely wasn’t just his sweaty friends, the beer on the carpet or the weed-scented room itself.

“Look…it’s called **_gli imPiccioni_** and its members are me, Eva and well…Eleonora. Its original purpose was to set you up with Silvia but now that it failed Eleonora herself proposed to retreat from our mission and now it’s kinda there to…you know help Silvia and Luca instead.”  
Luchino‘s enthusiastic rambling on about how he didn’t deserve his friends and how exciting it was to have a WhatsApp group about oneself as well as Elia’s whining was abruptly disrupted by a single _ping_.

The smallest of the group rose from his armchair in order to grab Elia’s phone. “I mean do you massive dickheads _ever_ ask me first before- Ey! That’s my phone!”  
“It’s Eleonora!”, he announced, thrilled. Was Luca just being his I-had-one-or-two-energy-drinks-too-much overactive self or was it such a relief to have gotten rid of his only competition? Giovanni wasn’t quite sure about that until he processed what mentioned friend just read out loud.

**eleonora.sava00** _Are you actually leaving me on read right now? Rude._

Although they didn’t know the person behind that account as well as Eva or Sana for instance, i contrabbandieri agreed on one thing for sure: this didn’t sound like Eleonora Sava at all. “Still betting on the friends card!”, Gio announced before taking a sip of whatever vodka-softdrink-mixture he brewed up earlier that evening. Whereas the actual recipient was nervously munching on some pretzel sticks, Martino attempting to phrase a question a tad bit more polite than _che cazzo_ he could ask into the group chat and Giovanni trying hard not to vomit, Luchino typed something.  
“Maybe they’re playing truth or dare”, Martino suggested shrugging while sending a simple “ _care to explain? @Eleonora_ ”.

**eliasantinii** _Sorry, I just didn’t expect such a beautiful girl like you to text me. Took my breath away, haha! Tomorrow at six sound good to you? I’ll pick you up ;)_

Elia pinched the bridge of his nose, groaning as he retrieved his phone. “See, this is why you’re single, Luca…or never get laid for that matter.” Giovanni burst out in laughter after reading the message Luchino sent from his friend’s phone. “Seriously? Took my breath away? That thirsty emoji? You literally sound like a 60+ year old creep, the haha doesn’t save anything at this point just makes it ridiculous…” Martino somehow felt sorry for his friend. “ _Dai_ , I think it’s sweet to hear something like that from time to time! She’ll think he’s a gentleman or something.” Elia snorted. “Yeah, _or something_. Also, ‘I’ll pick you up’? Really? How? It’s not like I have an Audi A3 at free disposal.” Gio gave him a gentle push with his elbow causing Elia to drop some of his pretzel sticks. “Aww, he’s still jealous of Edoardo Incanti! Look at that- OW!” A smack to the back of his head seemed to shut his snickering friend up for now which Elia was more than grateful for.

Martino was half heartedly trying to cheer up a sulking Luca, Giovanni was successfully keeping a scoffing Elia from backing down and deleting the message and once again a single _ping_ managed to quieten the boy squad gone rogue within seconds. This time it was Martino’s phone however.

**Eleonora (gli imPiccioni):** _???_

“Three question marks as if she didn’t know what he was talking about…”  
“What if she doesn’t? How about that?”  
“There’s only one way to find out.”

**Martino (gli imPiccioni):** _Are you seriously asking Elia out through instagram?_

That sounded a bit rude, therefore he added:

**Martino (gli imPiccioni):** _I mean no judgment right here, just curious_

Curiosity. _The_ word to summarise that night’s mood. _The_ word to summarise what Elia Santini had been feeling for more than just that night in terms of one certain Sava sibling, not the one his friends would expect however. “Eleonora’s typing!”, Martino and Elia called out in unison, holding their phones up like trophies. Confusion spread among the boy squad members as to how it was possible to text two different people on two different messengers at the exact same time.

**eleonora.sava00** _No need to pick me up, just be there at six ;)_

**Eleonora (gli imPiccioni):** _Nope I am most definitely not. Just saw the messages…someone must’ve hacked my account._  
 **Eva (gli imPiccioni):** _I swear it wasn’t me!!!_

**Eleonora (to Martino):** _I’m changing my password right away. Sorry guys!_

“Told ya!”, Giovanni cheered. “You guys are lucky we didn’t actually bet on something!” Elia raised both his eyebrows at once. “You said it _was_ their friends, dumbass!”  
“Exactly?”, he laughed. “Well it was clearly not”, Martino stated yawning. “Look I’m aware of the fact that you guys aren’t the brightest bulbs in the box but I know Eva long enough to see through her lies!”- “Yeah right, says the guy who thought that by hooking up one last time after your breakup, you’re miraculously back together again…” This time it was Elia’s turn to receive a firm smack to the back of his head, way harder than the one before though. “Anyways, I think she’s lying”, Gio grumbled huffily. “Nope, I do not think so”, Martino spoke up, stressing the p. “And you know that how?”

**Eleonora (to Martino):** _I asked the girls and all of them plead not guilty *shrugging emoji*_

“Their denial doesn’t mean anything”, Giovanni insisted. “I mean who else could it be?” This simple question triggered a heated debate about the few possibilities and their probabilities respectively. Every single member of the girl squad was being discussed, including Eleonora herself who could have been too shy to admit it or scared off due to the fact that the other boys obviously read along. Elia Santini held onto the fridge, downing the red liquid straight out of the bottle since there wasn’t any hard stuff left and his frustration had reached its peak a long time ago. It was 2am, the boys were still bickering and the conversation’s protagonist who wasn’t even an active participant at that moment has had enough. There was only one way to find out the truth and for some reason the dark haired boy didn’t think of it as a prank due to the straightforwardness the ominous admirer behind Eleonora’s profile gave off.

Without further ado he grabbed a wooden spoon along with a metal pot and interrupted his friends’ wild speculations by creating a noise that probably threw all the neighbours within a 2 mile radius out of bed. “Have you lost your mind?! Do you want the fucking cops to catch us high as a kite at illegal o’clock because of our neighbours complaining? This room smells like a goddamn plantation!” Elia groaned in response followed by an over dramatic eyeroll. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, I just wanted your attention. Now that I have it…” a dramatic break, all eyes on him “…the best way to find out who it was is basically to be there at six. How about that? Anyone want to come with?”

In the end it wasn’t just the boy squad consisting of Gio, Martino, Niccolò and Luca that accompanied him to the alleged date, _le matte_ were definitely curious enough to follow the boys into il baretto and that day’s protagonist immediately regretted his decision since it must’ve looked ridiculous to appear to a date with nine people in tow. Few tables were occupied as the group entered the small cafe, looking around as if expecting a Hollywood star.

“Filo?!”, his sister exclaimed as she spotted him at one of the corner tables, sitting alone, legs astride, sipping on his cappuccino. “Hey sis! What are you doing here?”, he laughed. Leaning back like that he radiated confidence, managing to look like he belonged there. “Long story. You? You said you had a date today or something?” His lips curled up to a half smile. “Yep. Awaiting my date, should be here any minute now.” Elia instinctively took a step back, remained transfixed right on that spot. Was it him? Did he actually ask him out by impersonating his sister? How could he possibly believe no one would find out? Did he do it on purpose? Did he want him to find out it wasn’t Eleonora he was texting with and later on rack his brains all night regarding the mysterious admirer?

While contemplating whether to consider Filippo Sava a genius or a desperate dumbass his subconscious had already decided on his next steps and set his shaky legs in motion. Having reached the table, there was just one thing left for him to do. Deliberately causal he sat down opposite him, ordered a double espresso and for the first time that evening dared to make eye contact with the older boy. He didn’t care that half his school was watching, he didn’t care that his nervous swallowing gave away how intimidated he indeed was by Filippo Sava sitting there like nothing happened, never breaking eye contact, challenging him, seeing right through him. All he cared about was his date’s motivation, all he asked himself was _why_. Was he drunk yesterday? High, horny, bored? Was it a dare? Was this all just a huge prank? Would his friends whose looks he felt burst out in laughter any moment now and scream the well known three words, nine letters “it’s a prank!”? Somehow he really didn’t want them to. Everything but this. He didn’t fear the humiliation for that matter, he was never one to end up offended after jokes like that. No matter how unusual the invitation was, he prayed for this date not to be so much as a joke.

The three words consisting of nine letters didn’t come, in fact the first three words directed towards him consisted of one letter less. “I like you.” Boom. Did he really just hear that? Did the blonde boy facing him really just say that? Filippo’s relaxed expression didn’t indicate any tension whatsoever, which didn’t mean that there was none between them. “Wh-what?”, Elia uttered out, taken aback. Wow, very eloquent. The younger boy suddenly felt incredibly childish, pathetic. What was happening here? Everything seemed to take place in a state of slow motion, he observed Filippo slowly breathing in, his lip piercing moving. “You heard me.”

It didn’t occur too often that Elia Santini was at a loss of words, normally he was quick on the trigger, a solid 80% of the witty remarks exchanged between i contabbandieri came from him, which made his helplessness in that particular situation more than obvious to his friends watching. For the first time in like ten minutes Filippo averted his gaze. Elia released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Ey, sis! Can you tell your squad to give us some privacy? Pretty please?” He blinked ironically. The situation as a whole was more than surreal. Nobody said anything as they left the cafe one after the other, dumbfounded, speechless.

Elia cleared his throat. A huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. Breathe in. Breathe out. “Why?”, was all he asked. “Why I asked you out through my sister’s instagram or why I asked you out in the first place? Well normally I wouldn’t bother to make huge efforts for a shag but you…you’re kinda special. Do I sound cheesy?” The dark haired boy snorted. “Yeah but like…this is the first ‘normal’ thing you’ve said in a while now.” Filippo put on a grimace. “Uff really? Sorry for that then! You’ve probably guessed already but I hate _normal_ or ordinary for that matter.”

“That’s why you’re gay?”   
“Nope. You wanna know why I’m gay?”  
“Shoot.”  
“Because of people like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of “captain obvious” or “no shit sherlock” many Italians apparently say “grazie al cazzo” which can be literally translated into “thank the dick/ thanks to the dick”, I have no clue if I used it in the right context however as well as I’m clueless as to what car Edoardo drives


End file.
